Gifts and Curses
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: Meet Mau. She's like most mutants, but refuses to stick to one side. Loved by boys both in the X-Men and the Brotherhood. Who will she stick with till the end? Reviewers, you choose who she ends up with. Based off of song from Yellowcard.
1. Egyptian Mau

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters. All OC's belong to me.**

**Chapter 1 - Egyptian Mau**

Wanda walked along the streets. It was a few days after she had left the Brotherhood in search of her father, Magneto. The bastard had the guts to put her in an asylum, and now he was gonna pay.

She heard a cat meowing behind her, and looked to see an egyptian mau staring at her. It was probably Sarabi, her cousin's cat. It was funny enough that her cousin's name was Mau, too. Her mother had been egyptian, her father was her father's brother. But the last time she knew where her cousin was was in California, not Washington. It was strange enough to see that the cat had come this far to find her. When her cousin would visit her in the Asylum, she would always bring Sarabi with. The loyal feline never left her side. It was because mau's were faithful to there owner, and never left unless there owner was injured or dead.

"Mrow," it called to her. It jumped off the garbage can it was sitting atop of, and walk away. Wanda followed it, as if it wanted to show her something. It walked along the streets, almost opposite of the direction she was walking from. When the cat came upon a river, it ran up to a body that she recognized too well. Her cousin was lying on the river bank, her legs in the dark murky water.

"Mau! Mau, are you okay?" she shouted, running down to her. Her black hair was plastered to her face, and her eyes were shut. It looked at though she was dead. But if she had died, then why had the cat run back to her? She nudged the unconscious girl's body, and her eyes shot open. She vomited water, and sat up. She shook herself slightly, trying to shake the water off of her. Wanda stepped back, making sure no water hit her.

Mau stood up slowly, letting the water run off of her. "Sarabi, I thank you," she said to the cat. It purred in reply. The girl looked at Wanda, her golden eyes searching her. "Hey Wanda, what's up?" she asked, grinning. Her teeth were white, compared to her muddy skin. Her clothes had been torn, and looked like rags.

"Not much. You look like something the cat dragged in, ate, and then spit back out. No offense," she replied, smiling back. Mau laughed. It almost sounded like a cat purr. "I'd hug you, but as you see," she said, motioning to her clothes, "I'm not exactly dry." Wand removed her coat and draped it over her cousin's shoulders. "There, that should keep you dry until we get you some clean clothes."

"Thanks," Mau purred.

"No problem." Standing upright, her cousin was a bit shorter than her, almost as short as Todd Tolenski standing straight. "Your a lot shorter than I remember."

"I'm not short. I'm fun-sized." Wand couldn't help but laugh. Only her cousin could make her laugh like this. "Come on, lets go get you something dry."

* * *

Mau walked out of the store. She now wore a black belly button shirt, with black leather jeans. Not long after she had bought them, she had taked her claw-like fingernails, and made tears on the thighs and hem of clothes. She was 'adding her touch' as she called it. Her black hair had been washed, and was now supporting a ponytial with spiked ends. Wanda was always so interested in what she did to keep her badass image.

Her coat had been returnd, and now Mau had a black leather one to match, also with tears like claws marks, but they were centered down her back, to somewhat show off what part of her panther tattoo she had across her back. It was huge, compared to other's that Wanda had seen. Her's covered her entire lower back, it tail entwined her spine and around her neck to her collarbone.

After they had hotwired a car (Mau knew how to. Wanda had no clue who taught her), they were on there way to Westchester. Mau had eventually fallen asleep, crawling into the back seat and laying down on the cushions. Wanda was trying to figure out a safe place for her to stay. She had been told that some people had tried to kill Mau, and if they knew she was still alive, they would find her and finish the job. There was no way she was letting her cousin stay with the X-Men, so she had no choice but to stay with the Brotherhood. She turned left at the intersection, and started toward the house.

* * *

A black corvette pulled into the driveway next to the house, waking up some of it's residences. A blond boy glared out of the window, only to realize his sister was in the car. A burnette boy was also awake. He walked out of the house, ready to beat the shit out of the person who woke him. Wanda made him look in the car and talked to him. The blond boy had no clue what they were saying. The burnette leaned into the car, and pulled out something, and carried it into the house. By now, everyone else was awake. A short boy with light-greenish skin and dirty sandy brown hair, and an extremely overwight boy were looking out of the doorway.

"Yo, Lance, what's going on out there?" the short boy called. "Shut up, Todd, or you'll wake her," he snapped at the kid. "Her? Oh, boy, Pietro ain't gonna like this," Fred commented. Lance glared. Fred only put his hands up in mock surrender. The girl in his arms was fast asleep. They watched as Lance gently carried her into the house, and set her down on the couch. "Pietro, she's gonna be staying here for a while," she told the blond boy.

"On whose orders? If I say she ain't staying, she ain't staying," he said. Wanda glared. "So, you wanna just through your cousin out?" Todd and Fred's eyes widened. Pietro and Wanda had a cousin?

"Oh great. Now I have to deal with her? She's nothing but a pain!" he whispered furiously. "Who's a pain?!" someone shouted. Obviously Pietro had woken up the girl, and she sounded pissed.

"Nothing, Mau. Go back to sleep," he said, no longer sounding bossy and cocky as he did before.

"Fuck no!" she yelled. She had stormed out of Wanda's room, and looked as though she was going to hit him. Pietro looked like he was going to die of fright. Her eyes now shone a bright gold, flashing with anger and fury from being insulted. Todd watched as a cat perched itself upon the couch, and pounched onto the girl's shoulder. It rubbed its head eagerly at her neck, looking as though it was trying to calm her down. She raised her fist, and he flinched. The girl lowered her hand, and let it some to a rest at her side.

Tabitha ran down the stairs, almost tripping and falling. "Hey, I heard there's a new girl here! Move it, I wanna see her!" she yelled. The blonde girl shoved past Pietro to see her. Her black hair fell over her golden eyes, giving her a dangerous appearance. All four boys backed away from her. Tabby studied the girl for a minute. "I like you. You can bunk with me if you want to," she said, grinning.

Mau smiled. "Thank you. At least there is someone here besides me and Wanda that actually have manners," she said, glaring at Pietro. Tabitha laughed. "Boy, you sure have spunk. What's your name?"

"I am Mau. Mau Sanura."

**Review review review! Please? _NO_ flamers.**


	2. German

**A/N: Sorry for not putting this in the first chapter. It is the reviewers choice on who Mau stays with in the end. It is a choice form a boy in the Brotherhood and one from the X-men. Kind of like a big vote thing, and the majority chooses on how it's going to end. The candidates are people you will find out in later chapters. *evil laugh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters. All OC's belong to me. All translations are at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 2 - German**

Mau woke up, stretched, and let out a soft purr. Sarabi followed en suite. Tabitha's bed had been most comfortable, and she slept extremely well. She looked at the clock on the dresser. 12:30. '_Over ten hours? Sweetness_,' she though to herself. She looked around the room. It was obviously the biggest room in the house, and probably the best. The bed was huge, and both she and Tabby fit in it pretty well, and even spared a pillow for Sarabi.

Speaking of which, the mau was now purring and rubbing its head against her hand affectionately. She was hungry. Mau stood up, letting the baggy t-shirt that she took from Lance to sleep in fall. It was huge compared to her size. Wanda wouldn't let her wear Todd's clothes, Pietro was an ass and didn't share his, Fred's was too freaking huge, and Wanda had her clothes all dirty. Tabby was letting her borrow some clothes until she could buy some of her own.

She trodded down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen. Todd was sitting on the counter. Tabby had told her that he was known as Toad, and as such, was trying to catch the flies that surrounded the garbage can. When he noticed that she had walked into the kitchen, his eyes widened. He immediately looked the other way. Mau tried to hide her smile. She was curious as to what Pietro had said to them after she and tabby retreated to the safety and privacy of her room.

"What? You act like you've never seen a girl before," she said, searching the cuppards for food. No such luck. "I have! Just not one half dressed like you," he replied. She smiled. "Got any food in this house anywhere?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Hm, fine with me," she mumbled. "By the way, where is everyone?"

"Don't know, don't care," he said, still not looking at her. Her curiosity got the better of her. "So what did Pietro say?" Todd looked down. "He said that if we so much as think of you the wrong way, he'd wring our necks."

"And you actually listen to him?" she asked, laughing. "Wow, because by the time I was eight, I had broken his nose, four of his toes, and two fingers. I don't listen to him, he's just a big pussy. All talk and no brain." Sarabi mewled in hunger. "Okay, let me go get dressed. Todd, your coming with."

He looked shocked. "To where?" She turned and faced him. "To where I say we're going."

* * *

Mau watched in amazement as Todd finished off his fries, and started on his fourth burger. She had taken them both to McDonald's for lunch, and the look on Todd's face when she said he could order what he wanted was hilarious. He ate like he had never eaten a day in his life. He practically breathed in his food.

"Jesus Christ, Todd. Slow down or your gonna make yourself sick," she cried, when he swallowed the burger, and gagged. She had been dressed in a pair of baggy black pants from Tabby, and borrowed one of Todd's green shirts. Baggy pants were okay, but a baggy shirt was a big no no. He had been fine with it, and it didn't smell like Wanda had exaggerated about. It actually fit nice on her.

Todd actually stopped eating for a moment to stare at the door. "What are you looking at?" she asked, and turned to face the door. A couple of teenagers walked through the doors, and were talking loudly. Very loudly. It rang in her sensitive ears, and she bit her lip in displeasure.

There were only five of them, but they were louder than the entire resturant to Mau. '_How fucking loud do you have to be?' _she wondered, giving them a glare. A girl with red hair, a light colored shirt, and baggy pants looked shocked. She was standing next to a tall boy with brown hair, and red sunglasses with a bluegreen sweatshirt. There were two other girls with them, one that Mau could plainly tell was Gothic, and the other she thought could be a cheerleader. The last boy caught her eye. From the corner of her sight, all she could see was a blue-furred boy with a spaded tail. But from ahead she could see was a disguise, an illusion. He must have noticed someone staring at him, and turned to meet her eye.

She looked back to Todd. In a hushed whisper, she started, "Okay, Even I know those are not normal kids. They are mutants. Who the hell are they?"

"Those are kids from this place called the Xavier Institute. A bunch of freaks if you ask me. They call themselves the X-men," he stopped. "Wait, how did you know that they were mutants?"

"Three things. Cause I could see through that one kid's disguise; that redeaded girl looked at me funny, like she was reading my thoughts; and that you kind of proved my theory correct," she told him, smirking.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. She laughed quietly. She could hear someone stepping closer to them. It was the boy. "Guten tag," he said. he had a slight German accent, she noticed. "Guten Tag Ihnen auch. Ich habe bemerkt, dass Ihre Verkleidung zu gut mit mir nicht arbeitet. Es muss gebrochen werden," she said.

The boy looked stunned. "Wenn Sie mich und mein Freund entschuldigen werden, werden wir verlassen. Und erzählt jenes Rothaarige Weibchen da drüben, dass wenn sie mein Gemüt wieder liest, ich werde sie zu einer Wand befestigen, foltert sie langsam, und lässt ihr eigenes Würfelübereinkommen, damit ich von Mord nicht beschuldigt werden werde," she told him with a devilish smile on her face. The boy looked shocked, like he was going to freak out. "Haben Sie einen netten Tag, und ich hoffe, dass wir uns wieder treffen," she smiled, and gave him a littl wave as she dragged Todd out the door.

"Yo, I didn't know you could speak German. What d'you say to him?" Todd asked her. Mau smiled her dangerous smile. "I just told him to have a good day, is all."

* * *

_Kurt's POV_

"So Kurt, did you talk to her?" Kitty asked him. His face was one of shock. "What did she say to you?" Jean asked. Kurt looked at her, and shook his head. He didn't dare repeat what that girl just told him about Jean. For the first time in his life, he never felt more ashamed about knowing German as fluently as he did.

**Yes, in case you were wondering, Mau does not like Jean or Scott much in this story. Translations below.**

**_Guten tag_ - Good Day**

**_Guten Tag Ihnen auch. Ich habe bemerkt, dass Ihre Verkleidung zu gut mit mir nicht arbeitet. Es muss gebrochen werden_ - Good day to you too. I have noticed that your disguise doesn't work to well with me. It must be broken.**

**_Wenn Sie mich und mein Freund entschuldigen werden, werden wir verlassen. Und erzählt jenes Rothaarige Weibchen da drüben, dass wenn sie mein Gemüt wieder liest, ich werde sie zu einer Wand befestigen, foltert sie langsam, und lässt ihr eigenes Würfelübereinkommen, damit ich von Mord nicht beschuldigt werden werde._ - If you'll excuse me and my friend, we will be leaving. And tell that redhead bitch over there that if she reads my mind again, I'll pin her to a wall, torture her slowly, and let her die of her own accord so I won't be accused of murder.**

**_Haben Sie einen netten Tag, und ich hoffe, dass wir uns wieder treffen. _- Have a nice day, and I hope we meet again.**


	3. Venom

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or it' characters. Mau and Sarabi belong to me. Translation below.**

**Chapter 3 - Venom**

After lunch, Mau decided to walk around town for a bit. Todd had nothing else to do, so he got to tag took this as her chance to go shopping, and find something that had been on her mind. "Hey Todd, are there any good shopping places here?" she asked him.

"There's the mall, not far from here. Watcha looking for anyway?" he said. She gave him a devilish smile. "It's a secret, and I think I'm going to need it if I'm going to stay here for a while." The rest of the walk was quiet, until they got to the mall. The noise there was louder, and thankfully, Mau was able to block most of it. They searched for a while, and yet nothing caught her.

Just as she passed a shop, she came to a sudden halt. "Stay here for a moment, can you?" she told Todd. He watched as she entered the store. He looked up to the sign. _Hot Topic_. He rolled his eyes. She ran out of the store carrying a large white bag. Obviously there was something in it. "What did you get?" he asked, trying to peer inside. She pulled the box away from him. "You'll find out later," she said.

After that, she decided she wanted to walk home, and do some stuff. The walk home was silent also. When they entered the house, she bolted up the stairs, shut the door, and locked it, leaving Todd downstairs by himself.

Mau opened the bag, and pulled out the outfit she had bought. It was a leather one-strap belly button shirt. There was an imprint of a golden scarab beetle on the back. She had also bought matching leather pants. She used her fingernails to make rips and tears in the thighs, so they were more form-fitting. She slipped on the outfit, leaving a third companion in the bag, and modeled herself in the mirror. _'Yep, that'll work_,' she thought.

* * *

_"Kill her! Come on bitch! Kill her!" the massive screams and yells echoed through her head. She remembered the arena she was in. She knew it since she was ten. There was another one in the arena with her. Another mutant. A female. She lunged for her..._

Mau's eyes shot open. She didn't remember falling asleep. Her leather outfit was laying on the chair, already folded. She was back in the green shirt and baggy pants she had on earlier. Her back and spine were aching, and she had a throbbing headache. She pulled herself out of bed, and headed downstairs again for water.

Her spine was tingling where the tattoo was. She was becoming restless. All she had to do was wait until night fell, and then her fun would begin. She walked into the living room to occupy herself, and saw that Todd had curled hiself up into an armchair and fallen asleep also. She smiled. His hair had fallen over his face, and gently brushed it aside. It was the first time he looked so peaceful, like he knew no trouble would come to him. Mau glanced at the clock. 7:30. _'I really wish night came sooner_," she thought. She had until about nine, so she decided to take a run.

* * *

The night breeze cooled her flesh as Mau jumped through trees and across the area of woods again. She needed practice. The last time she really depended on her body was her escape, and she barely made it alive. A brach snapped, and she fell about twenty feet. She safely caught herself just before she hit the ground. She could smell blood. Her ankle had been cut, just across from her scar. She had that scar since she was fifteen. She liked her hand, and placed it upon the cut. She could feel it heal itself, the cells being remade and create new skin. In no time it was gone, but the scar remained. No matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't go away.

She took a deep breath, and leaped up the tree. She passes ten feet, twenty, fourty, and hit fifety in only a minute or so. She knew nothing was faster than her at climbing trees. Besides squirrels. She took a flying leap, and landed onto a branch of a different tree. She ran her test on a few more branches, and was flying through the trees once again. The sky had darkened, and she knew now was time. She jumped from her perch of twenty feet, and hit the ground without making a sound. Thanks to the energy and blood that coursed through her veins, making like a cat was no problem. She was much more flexible than any human or mutant, and her small weight and size made her aerobics possible also.

She ran across the building's rooftops, until she got to the place that she wanted. The mall was her destination. She walked up to it, and punched the glass so it broke. She could hear an alarm go off, and walked by it unnoticed. Two guards ran toward her, and she flipped and kicked both aside.

Mau had found the jewelry store, and looked for the display. A scarab jewel pendant lay inside its safe glass container. With one quick punch the glass was shattered, and she grabbed the necklace. "Didn't you know, the mall closes at nine," a voice said. Mau groaned, and turned to face the Fun Police. It was the same kids she saw earlier, except this time, the boy had his disguise down. He looked like a blue elf, just with spaded tail. His yellow eyes studied her carefully.

"But, I don't like to follow the rules," she said, pouting like a little kid. She giggled. The Gothic girl ran toward her, for some random reason, and tried to grab her with her bare hand. Mau ducked, and aimed a blow at the back of her knees. She fell to the ground, smacking her head on the marble flooring. "One down, four to go,"she said. "Pinky, your up next."

She ran toward her also, but dissapeared through the floor. Mau kept her sense of smell and hearing in checked, as she focused on the other three. The girl appeared behind her, and Mau smack her in the back of the neck. She fell to the ground, unconscious. "Two down, three to go." She put the pendant on, and modeled it. "Hey, kittyboy, how does this look on me, hm?" she asked. He didn't answer.

"Okay, redhead. Your turn," she said. All of a sudden, she was lifted into the air, and she tried to smother her scream. She put her hand behind her back, and pulled out her leather whip. She let it to it's full twenty foot length, and snapped it. It slapped the girl's hand, and she dropped. She landed safely in a crouched position. Her spine was really starting to irritate her now. She spun the whip around her head, grabbed the thin end, and watched as the blunt end smacked her in the face. "Three down, two to go. Come on up Shades."

He tried to move fast, but she was faster. She ran up to him and knee'd him in the stomach. He grunted over in pain, and she grabbed his hair and pulled him away from fuzzball. She dragged him about ten feet, and let go as she high kicked him. His shades went flying in a different direction, and he fell to the floor in a heap. "Four down, one to go. Your up, Fuzzy." She kne that he would be a hard one to fight, but entertaining as well. He teleported away in a puff of smoke. She took five steps from her original spot, and he appeared where she had been standing.

The tingling in her spine had been worse, and the urge was becoming unbearable. She goaned in pain. "Sorry Fuzzy, I gotta go," she said, taking off. She could tell he tried to chase her, and ran into the woods. Jumping up and through trees had made the tingling clam down a bit, but it was still raging. She had to finish this now.

She jumped and landed on the ground, and just stood there. He appeared in no time right next to her, and tried to grab her. She spun her whip around a tree and entwined with his hands. He tried to run around it, but she caught the only thing stopping him: his tail. She bit into the spade, and held tight. He made a sound like an irritated cat, and she fought not to laugh.

"Let go of my tail!" he shouted at her. Mau shook her head. He pulled the whip, she bit harder. He made a sound that was like a hiss. She laughed with the spade still in her mouth.

"I don't see vhat is so funny! Zhat veally hurts, now let go!" he yelled. She shook her head again. "Let go now!" She bit down hard enough to a point saying she meant business. The tip of a tail was most sensitive on animals, and this boy was obviously no different. "Please let go?" his yelling was down to a whimper. Was that all that took to take him down? She released both his tail and the whip at the same time, wrapping it back up. His tail was now tucked in between his legs, like an injured puppy. She smiled painfully. "**Traurig, cutie, aber ich durfte gehen. Hoffnung, Sie herum zu sehen.**" she said, ripping the necklace off and ran.

Mau left him there, and tried to make it home in time. She leapt into a bedroom window, and fell onto the bed as the pain overcame her.

**Review review review and let me know who she should be paired with! Yeah, I had no clue as to how on describing how the characters fight, but hopefully I did good.**

**Traurig, cutie, aber ich durfte gehen. Hoffnung, Sie herum zu sehen - Sorry, cutie, but I got to go. Hope to see you around.**


	4. Panther

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or it's characters. Mau and Sarabi belong to me. Translations below. This might be my last chapter that I write for a while, as I have other stories I really need to catch up on. Hopefully I will be back to writing soon.**

**Chapter 4 - Panther**

Mau felt as though she were going to be sick. Thankfully, when she entered the house, she had landed into Wanda's room. She looked like she was going to shit her pants when she found not Mau herself, but a black panther on her bed. The venom had become active, and weakend her enough to a point she was only a cub. It was nomally hard to transform when she was feeling fine, but at least she could be a full grown panther, not an infant.

She sighed, and tried to move in a more comfortable position. Her body was aching all over, and had a headache from ear to ear. Her throat had stung from the sudden change, and all she could produce at the moment was a whine. Sarabi waddled into the room where her mistress had been staying, and cuddled close.

_Thank you, Sarabi, _she wanted to say, but was too weak. It must seem that Shades had _that_ power, the same one from before. The one that gave her the tattoo. She wanted to get up and run around, and yet she wanted to sleep. Hopefully, she would be better by morning.

* * *

When she woke up again,she was back to her original human form. Except for the fact she was naked. The burning and tingling was gone, and she felt better. She strecthed, and swore that she could hear her joints pop.

A chair had clothes on it, already put out for her. Wanda's clothes. She had been taken care of that morning. She stood up, and got dressed. She glanced at the clock. 7:00. And today was Monday. She would be starting school today. She shuddered at the thought.

"Mau, are ya up and ready? If not, I'm leaving you behind!" Lance shouted up the stairs. She groaned. She knew how far the high school was from here, and wasn't planning on walking this late in the game. She trodded downstairs, and noticed that Pietro was waiting for her. "HeywherewereyoulastnightIwasworriedsick!" he said. She cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He inhaled a deep breath. "I said, where were you last night? I was worried sick."

"Why worry about me? I can take care of myself," she snapped. He sighed. He looked around to make sure no one was in hearing range. "You ran out last night, and ending up changing, didn't you?" he asked.

"See, this is why I don't like you! You care too much!" she said in a voilent whisper. "I don't have to tell you what goes on in my everyday life, so piss off!" She walked out the door, slamming it in Pietro's stunned face. Lance, Fred, and Todd were already in Lance's Jeep. She jumped into the back seat next to Fred. "Hey, you okay? We didn't see much of you last night," Fred asked her.

"Just fine. Now drive, let Pietro walk to school."

In the ten minute drive, Mau, let her black hair down to blow in the wind. She could smell the scents of pine and leaves. It wasn't as fresh as last night's, but was good enough for now. They had reached the school, and saw some poeple that she knew. The kids she fought last night. "Fuck!" she groaned. "Yo, man, what's wrong?" Todd asked her. She shook her head. "It's nothing."

As she exited the car, she felt a gust of wind, and Pietro appeared next to her. He looked furious. "Say something, and I'll beat you," she growled. Some caught her view, and she took off. The girl was running, and Mau ran to catch up. Something in her head told her that this was wrong, that this girl was bad news. She ignored it.

As soon as they were off school grounds, the gril stopped. "Long time, no see. Panther," she said. "You too, Cougar." The girl turned to face her. Her hair was fading from tan to brown tips, and her chocoalte eyes glared. "So, how many?" Mau asked. The girl laughed. "Just as alert as ever. However, it won't help you here." Mau watched as girls came out of bushes and from behind trees. Some of them she knew, some she didn't. But they all knew her. She was the one who was different from them, who was the one that had killed their brothers and sisters, and took their isgust and scorn. She easily recognized Tiger, Lynx, Leopard, Lion, and Ocelot.

"You have quite a reputation, you know?" Lynx said. "The one who got away and killed our families."

"Now, it's payback time," Leopard said, cracking his knuckles. WHAM! Mau didn't even feel anything as the first blow hit her face. Blood dripped steadily from her mouth. She didn't even bother blocking as the mauling began. It was painfully obvious what they were doing the minute she followed. They were going to kill her, the same way she killed their kin. By ripping her to shreds. Tears, scratches, bites, punches, kicks. All of it soon became numb to her body. Someone stepped on her wrist, and recieved a pleasing little snap. She screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

But no one would. She knew the rules to this game too well. If you couldn't defend, you died. Ocelot lunged for her throat, and Mau had had enough. She kicked and fought back. They must have been startled by the sudden movement, as they backed off. She had started to change, and unfortunately, Lion wasn't fast enough to back away. She grabbed him, and bit his neck so hard it snapped. He fell dead, bleeding profusely. By now, she wasn't the only one who changed. Many of the others were changing also.

She knew in her state, fighting as animals would kill her, so she took another way. She ran. She ignored the pain in her paw that was once her wrist, and sped off. The chase began, and soon Leopard and Tiger were on her trail. She had no clue where she was going, just ran. Her heart was racing, her blodd pumping, her head hurting. But she still kept running. Tiger leapt in her bolt, and landed on her haunch, and started to claw. Mau roared as she took off a chunk of muscle and skin.

Somehow, she managed to shake off the tiger, and ran again. She had no clue where she was, but didn't stop until she noticed that the others stopped following her. She trodded through the woods, trying to figure out where she stumbled upon. She could smell the ocean, and noticed a mansion not far from the edge of the woods. She caught scent of something that seemed like an enemy to her. It was a mixture of a metal, and yet still human.

A man was soon standing next to her. He looked ready for a fight. He looked as though he had metal claws, one in between each finger. Mau was finally starting to feel the effects of her blood loss, and fell. The look on the man's face changed from fury to worry, as she changed back.

"Help...me," was all she could say before she blacked out.

* * *

**"Können Mau Saruna, Sie mich hören?" **someone kept asking her. Mau couldn't feel anything except warm and cold. The thing she was in, on, was warm, and the thing in her arm was cold. "**Mau, wenn Sie mich hören können, bitte Antwort."**

**"Ich.. kann hören. ..you." **she tried to answer back. Her breath came out as a wheeze, and it was painful to breath. She opened her eyes, and saw two blue fuzzy dudes, one she met last night. She freaked out, and fell off the table. The skinnier of the two came close, and she grabbed his collar. "Who are you? And where am I?" she asked him.

"You've been greatly injured. Ze person who found you zought zat you vere going to die," he said. She tried her hardest to look mad. "You didn't answer my questions."

"My name is Kurt Vagner, and here you are safe," he told her. "Vagner?" Mau asked, letting go of him.

"No, _Vagner_, vith a w," he said. She nodded. "Vat happened to you?"

"None of your business what happened to me.," Mau snapped at him. "I got to go. Pietro's gonna have a fit if he doesn't know where I'm at twenty four seven."

"Vat does he have to do vith zis?" Kurt asked her. "He's my cousin, moron. Can't you tell the resemblence?"

"Ugh, no," he said, trying to look dead honest.

"Well, still, I need to go." She tried to stand, and fell, crying out in pain. Her upper thigh had been bandaged tighly. Probably where Tiger had bitten her. Her wrist was in a cast, and she could feel sore all over. She also had a bandage on the side of her face, from where Leopard punched her.

"You probably won't be going anywhere soon," the other one said to her. He was much bigger than Kurt, and looked as though he wqas the type to maul her. After what she had been through, she tried hard not to whimper. The pain in her back wasn't there, but there was still that tingling sensation. "_Oh, God, please. Not here!" _she thought. She tried to will it away. It was only gone for a few moments, but it came back. She shoved Kurt, and ran.

She had no clue what building she was in, she only wanted out. Her spine was now itching for the change. She wanted to fight, to go out there and find them. To fight, and to kill. She ran into a room that was empty, and stumbled to the desk. She vomited right next to the chair, and and collapsed to the ground. She forced herself to change into the large cat, forcing herself to endure the pain.

The clothes that she had beenm in had shredded, as the human girl was gone, and the large panther took her place.

**Review review review! And please for those who haven't said yet, can you a least give me an idea on who she should be paired with. Except those that already chose, unless you want to change your mind.**

**Können Mau Saruna, Sie mich hören? - Mau Saruna, can you hear me?  
****Mau, wenn Sie mich hören können, bitte Antwort. - Mau, if you can hear me, please answer.  
****Ich.. kann hören...you. - I...can hear...you.**


End file.
